Working Holidays
by VixenReborn
Summary: Zuko has learned what things life as a bodyguard could throw at him in one night, but the holidays prove a far greater challenge and test to not only his self made business, but his newly growing relationship. Sequel of Working Overtime, but most information will be covered. Zukaang story in a partially established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own the characters or the rights the come with the series. This story is merely a work created as one fan hoping to reach out to others.

Tugging the right sleeve of his suit jacket down, he stood straighter. The night had been progressing smoothly. The worst misconduct coming from the client herself, but that was simply his matter of opinion. Not being paid to give his opinion though, he stood there listening to Madame Wu discuss life on the other side with their loved ones on Christmas night.

Most people spent Christmas eve and the day of with their loved ones or at parties, but that just meant all the more that for people in his line of work, there was a job to be done. Being a bodyguard was lucrative work. Even self made as his company was, around the holidays, they were exceptionally busy. All that would change though. This was the last night he'd be working until the second of the new year. It had been a long standing tradition the last four years the company had been standing to shut down the day after Christmas until just after the New Year.

He just needed to survive the night. As long as his phone didn't ring everything would continue according to plan.

Not even half an hour after that thought, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Calling into his earpiece he alerted the rest of Madame Wu's usual staff to his vacancy and excused himself to the bathroom.

Dialing the office number back, Katara answered the line. Mai usually worked the office, but with all the holiday stress, Katara often arrived to help out wherever she could. Jokes and rumors about Katara's relationship and willingness to stick around Mai spread through the office, but all of it was good humor.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"Since Mai isn't allowed to take so much delight in things, I have to tell you myself," Katara answered.

"That bad?" Zuko questioned with a grimace.

"Mai is having a talk with Aang that Santa is not a pedo. His client for the night, a boy by the name Duke-"

"He goes by The Duke!" Aang chimed in from the background.

"- His father hired on a personal Santa for the night. We might have gotten the guy to drop the assault charges, but obviously, there was more than a few issues as we sorted things out. Aang is back at the office for the night."

"Keep him there. I've got about another hour with Madame Wu," Zuko said checking his watch.

Hanging up the phone, he stuffed it back in his pocket and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. Aang had completely landed in his lap and was proving the ultimate test to his business and patience. There was some serious feelings running on both sides of their relationship, but for as well as Aang could defend himself and those around him, there was far too many things he didn't understand about modern culture. A few times, he'd been removed from clients as he was the one instigating dangerous behavior.

Since they kept very few clients on a prolonged duration, they hadn't lost any lasting or reoccurring clients, but lost clients at all could hurt their business reputation. Too many things against the business could shut down not only Aang, but the whole place and put them all out of jobs. While the incidents in question were often amusing to one or more of the staff, the fact of consequences couldn't be dismissed. Nobody called him on his favoritism to Aang, but Zuko, the creator of his company knew why most management had rules about fraternization in a company.

Feeling for Aang as he did, he'd been holding back any sort of formal judgment. Everyone had an adjustment phase after moving and a new job and life. Immersing Aang into their culture was fun and exciting, but at times, it was also potentially dangerous. Made even more so given their line of work. Putting clients lives on the line wasn't something he was willing to do. Over the company break, they were going to have to talk.

Having to potentially fire his boyfriend wasn't how he expected to spend his holidays. The job was more a way for Aang to pass the time. He didn't really need the job, having inherited more money then the guy even knew what to do with. Thinking of it that way was just trying to rationalize what might happen and he knew he was being unfair to Aang in that.

Cold water poured from the faucet. He rinsed his face with it. Drying off with a paper towel, he looked himself over in the mirror. Fixing his tie and tugging on his shirt sleeve again, he left what little safety he had in the bathroom.

Before he moved back into position, he received a text message on his phone. Pulling it out, he unlocked his screen and looked at the message from Mai.

_Aang has a point. Santa isn't only a pedo, he's a stalker_

A small smirk crossed his lips as he realized how the conversation had to have went. Moving back into position, he pressed on his head piece and called himself back in.

An hour of listening to Madame Wu and her grief stricken guests went far smoother and much less grating on his nerves than it had previously. With everything gotten out of the way and no longer worrying him, it might have be the cause for the uplift in mood, but wasn't likely. The idea of a week long holiday alone with his boyfriend was still far more terrifying then he ever thought holidays should be. Which meant that like always, it simply had to be Aang.

One complication after the next had been thrown into his life recently, but all those complications were just getting started. Aang made things continually exciting and even the most boring night that he least looked forward to every year was now having preconceived children tales questioned.

Back in his car and on his way back to the office to pick Aang up, he called to check in. Mai handed off the office phone this time to Aang. He could hear Katara encouraging Aang.

"Is there something you want to say?" Zuko asked.

"Merry Christmas," Aang said trying out the strange words.

"Same to you, Aang," Zuko replied, stopping at a red light.

Laughing in the same delighted way that Aang took most things, Zuko felt his stomach flutter. Even after the light turned green, he sat there a moment longer, just listening to him and trying to will his brain to become a solid mass again.

With all the time they would be spending together, the idea was a bit terrifying, but also a prospect he was really looking forward to.

**AN:** Working Holidays is the long awaited sequel to Working Overtime. This story is rated for future chapters and as such, is currently still a work in progress. This chapter was short merely to present a prologue, it also has not been looked over by a Beta.

Happy Holidays readers.

And just remember, reviews are the best gift a writer can receive.


	2. Chapter 2

Nervous fidgets in the passenger seat kept Zuko from fully paying attention to the road. Normal fidgeting from Aang wouldn't have even been an attention grabber, but the nervous energy Aang seemed filled with was hard to miss.

"If it's about tonight, the most important thing is that you protected the client," Zuko tried to assure.

"I'm hungry," Aang said avoiding the problem.

"Arroz con tofu?" Zuko asked.

Perking up, Aang nodded his agreement. A place that they frequently ate at made it a point of handing out fliers to announce not only being open Christmas, but offering special delivery services for the night. George, the owner and main chef of the little Mexican restaurant had been highly accommodating in his menu. Zuko's usual order of arroz con pollo, rice and chicken that came soaked in spicy cheese, was modified, curtsey of the owner, for Aang's taste. Rather than chicken, George cooked up tofu for Aang.

Breaking his vows as a monk, Aang had tried many things at first. Even now, he was still on a roller coaster of newness. There were certain things however that quickly got reinstated as personal measures that Aang felt comfortable having in place. Meat was top of the list. His fridge had never seen most of the combinations of food that filled it these days. Many of them were things that he never thought would even cross the threshold of his house, let alone find a purpose there.

To say it was his house alone now felt wrong. Returning from China after he'd broken his monk vows, Aang hadn't known anyone. Feeling a great weight of responsibility for being a large reason Aang had left the order, Zuko helped Aang get a work visa and had given him a job at his company as a first step. Temporarily, Aang had stayed with Zuko to get his visa, but Zuko insisted on him staying for good. Discussion of Aang moving out came up from time to time, but Zuko was quick to squash it.

Not once had he felt imposed upon. On the contrary, his house never felt so much like a home. Leaving work now meant something other than having the luxury to stop watching a client. Bumping into someone as he got ready for work in the morning felt relaxing rather than annoying. Dinner wasn't something he just skipped anymore, because he didn't feel like cooking or driving. Mai had looked at him and said he was becoming domesticated, but he liked the purpose that came with it.

Pulling into the driveway, Zuko thought he saw a flicker of movement as his headlights passed over the bushes beside the house. Hitting the breaks, he stopped.

"I saw it," Aang assured.

Hand instinctively going to his holster, he stopped as a cat jumped out of the bushes and into the headlights. Both of them relaxed visibly at the sight of Binks, their neighbor's black cat.

Aang was free of his seat belt and out the door before Zuko even managed to get the car turned off. Locking up the car, he climbed up the rest of the drive to the house.

Down on one knee, Aang was showering Binks in attention. Animals were a general weakness for the guy. Year round tickets to the zoo had been purchased after their third trip. Only a lack of opportunity kept them from having an assortment of their own.

With the front door unlocked and being held open for him, Aang finally bid farewell to Binks and walked inside. Lights switched on were mostly out of habit rather than either of their need to see. The kitchen was a different story. Rummaging through one of the drawers that contained several take out menus, he found the flier he was after. Zuko dialed the number and placed the order with George, hanging up once he'd wished him a happy holidays as well.

"Food is taken care of. Drinks?" Zuko asked.

Sokka had a habit of drinking whenever he ate good Mexican food. Even if his meat eating habits hadn't passed on to Aang, the good food and drink did.

"Do we have chocolate ice cream?" Aang asked.

"I'd rather use the new gelato for mudslides. It's sweeter than regular ice cream. Besides, I think you finished off the last of the ice cream yesterday," Zuko replied.

"Need me to get the mixer?"

"I got it. You should figure out what you want to do while we eat."

Stored in the cabinet under the counter was the blender. The one over it had been turned into a makeshift alcohol storage. Sampling all the drinks Aang had never had was a slow process, but both of them were delighting in the journey.

Sweet drinks that didn't taste alcoholic were Aang's preference. Not the type to drink for the intention to get drunk, Aang merely delighted in the variety and the different experiences it offered. There was one drink however that Aang was looking to perfect; mudslides. Finding out that chocolate ice cream could be involved had shifted their drinking habits of late. They were a bit too sweet for Zuko's preference, but he didn't completely hate them either.

Ingredient after ingredient made its way into the blender. Lid on tight, Zuko turned it on low and grabbed a pair of cups. Topping the cups off, he put the pitcher in the freezer. With a paper towel he cleaned up what mess he'd made before grabbing the cups and leaving the room.

Holiday music filled the front room. Aang had kept the volume low and the lights dimmed. Soft atmosphere in place, one of his favorite meals on the way, and warm looks that were coming at him from under soft lashes; Happy holidays indeed.

Patting the futon beside him, Aang beckoned Zuko over. Thoughts kicking in and over riding his feelings, Zuko took the opposite end of the futon and handed the second cup over. He'd have to be blind to miss the somewhat hurt look Aang gave him. Searching for a distraction, Aang took a sip of his drink and a larger one once he found the taste pleasing.

"I still don't know the difference between gelato and ice cream, but this is good," Aang conceded.

"We still have more in the freezer, so drink what you like," Zuko said.

"What do you usually drink with Mexican food?"

"Margaritas," Zuko said pronouncing the word slowly.

Repeating the word back questioningly, Zuko nodded encouragingly. He'd pull up a picture, but he'd left his laptop in his car. Mentally, he logged away needing to grab it and swap out the suits he was keeping in the trunk for some plain clothes now that holidays would be over. Which brought up another thing he remembered.

From his wallet, Zuko pulled out a folded up paper and held it a moment. With a deep breath he decided to stand firm in his decision.

Handing it over, he said, "This is my gift to you."

Gingerly, Aang took the paper and opened it. Shelter hours were listed along with a variety of animals they kept. Aang look at him uncertainly.

"I didn't know if you wanted a puppy or a kitten more, so I thought you'd like to go pick it out," Zuko said with a small smile. Holding up his hands, Zuko quickly added, "If you'd rather have a lizard or a bird, we can do that too. I just thought you'd want your own pet is all."

"You mean something that isn't you?" Aang asked with a grin.

Zuko's own grin widened as he said, "If you'd rather I wear the collar for Christmas, I'm sure something can be arranged."

Red tinged Aang's checks as he mumbled, "That would be a gift worth unwrapping."

Silver eyes met his gold, making him forget to breathe for a moment. Heart speeding up a bit, heat rose in his own cheeks.

Doorbell chimes went off. Aang got to his feet first and insisted on getting it. Stomach tying itself in knots now, Zuko took a much larger drink from his cup. He thought they would make it further into the holiday before there was any moments like that.

Since the first night they spent together drunk on the kitchen floor, they had done a back slide.

Zuko had taken Aang in, making it now their home, but there was only one bed, however big it was. Aang had insisted that he take the couch. It would be a lie to say that the rejection hadn't hurt, but Aang was a monk. Until Zuko groped him for the first time, he hadn't ever been touched with those kinds of intentions. There was no sexual identity for Aang other than: none. Wanting to do something reasonable and show that he understood, Zuko swapped the couch out for a futon. Backing away, despite his desire to advance, he gave Aang space to sort himself out.

Patience was not one of his virtues though. To sleep each night knowing that the person he wanted was just down the hall tormented him most nights. While Aang made his house feel like a home, at times, he found himself willing to run away to work just to keep him separate from Aang. The longer they were around one another, the more they started casually touching, which only through all of his frayed nerves and desperate self-control managed to stay casual.

This holiday was going to push him to see just how far his self-restraint could hold.

"That's strange," Aang said, breaking his thoughts.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"They made it different."

Laying a stack of napkins on the table first, Aang put fresh tortilla chips on them. Reaching into the bag, Aang pulled out a small box container that was filled with tofu followed by a pair of circular foil ones that their food usually came it.

When it came to tofu, George never did much, but for repeat customers, he was willing to go the distance. Having two orders was expected, but as soon as Aang had gone back to his meatless diet, he often felt left out. Extra containers or even completely separate bags just made him feel like he stood out further apart. After one forlorn talk with Aang, George understood that. From that time on, George always made Aang's dishes exactly the same as rest of the orders.

Something about the container of food didn't sit well with him. After so long of making their dishes and especially after being one of the few places that boasted keeping the meals the same, despite their differences, it was wrong. The only possible idea that came to mind was that Christmas orders were being made differently. Taking the tofu container, Zuko opened it and looked at the contents. Juicy pretend meat sat in the box, giving it a shake, he didn't see anything different about it.

Leaning over, Aang scrunched up his nose as he asked, "Why does it smell like that?"

Zuko sniffed it, but didn't notice any strange smell. Giving a questioning look to Aang he prompted him to go on.

"Sweet, nutty," Aang explained.

Fighting the urge to toss the container he was holding, Zuko closed it up and shoved everything back in the bag. Taking no chances, he tossed the napkins back in as well. Everything that he had to touch, he handled as little as possible. Keeping calm however was proving a bit more difficult than he liked.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

Digging the phone from his pocket, he dialed a number from his contacts list.

"Don't worry, Zuko. Aang's been cleared of all charges," A man answered.

"Hakoda, does that mean you're working?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, I got wrangled into a night shift. The stations always lively tonight. Why do you ask? Is there something you needed?"

"It might be nothing, but I need you smell something for me."

"Zuko, that is a whole lot of nothing if you are asking for the reason your panicked voice leads me to believe. Bring it down to the station. Fill me in on details."

Handing the phone over to Aang, he let him give the details while Zuko grabbed his keys and dropped their cups in the sink. Zuko ushered Aang, who was still on the phone, out the door and into the passenger seat. He took hold of the bag of delivery food.

Reaching the end of the drive way, he was just pulling onto the street when the blast came. The force of it shoved the car forward.

Picking up the phone from where Aang had dropped it, Zuko held it to his ear.

"Aang?! Aang, what was that? Hello?" Hakoda yelled.

"That was the sound of my house blowing up. We'll be there in five," Zuko said flatly.

Lights flooded the car in front and around them. Just barely could the shapes of motorcycles and riders be made out in the brightness.

"Better make it ten." Zuko amended hanging up the phone.

* * *

**AN**: Beta this round goes to my ever so lovely Ducky.

I had wanted to make the chapter longer, but honestly, it was just the best place to leave it. We'll ease into chapter length as we go, hopefully.

Thank you very much to my readers for taking the time to read this and even greater appreciation to those of you that have taken the extra step to review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No Beta guys. Sorry about the massive errors.

* * *

Without pulling his eyes from the blinding light, Zuko adjusted his seat. They weren't making a move, which meant they were waiting on him. Expecting that they had him surrounded, they likely wanted for him to get out of the car. Bright lights like they were using was a scare tactic, while it also served to disorient the victim in the process. They had no idea who they were messing with.

Throwing the car in reverse, he backed halfway up the drive before pushing it into drive and heading down the lawn around the bikes. Not checking if they were following, he tore down the street and went to take the first right turn, but was stopped by the sudden blinding light that came from the dark street.

The Ferrari had them beat in terms of speed, but with all of them, they out muscled his car easily. If he could get past them, out running them wouldn't be a problem. As he passed yet another closed off turn, he knew that might not be as easy as it sounded. They had the element of surprise.

"They're herding us," Aang said, pointing out yet another closed off road.

"Not for long," Zuko replied with a smirk.

Class after class of offensive driving was admittedly fun, but had felt useless. Professional drivers usually sat behind the wheel for a majority of his clients. Most of those drivers had taken the same classes as him and in some rare cases, even better ones. He never liked people telling him how to do his job, so he wasn't about to try taking over driving for them. The few times that he had, there wasn't a need for any of his lessons. Other than his own bad driving habits, he seldom needed to put any of the things he learned into practice.

Two turns he didn't want to take later, Zuko found the perfect street.

"You're not going to like this," Zuko warned.

"I can handle it," Aang challenged.

Accelerating, Zuko shoved the car for all it was worth before he put on the brakes. Still wet from the winter rain they had, the road was slippery. Using the water to help, he jerked the wheel around and spun the car. Tires squealed on pavement as he circled around. Traction found again, the car shot back down the way they had come.

Racing down the street, he dodged riders as they went. Taking corners quickly as he could manage, he kept them going. Large clumps of riders no longer filled each street blocking their way, but riders littered everywhere around them. Dodging around them was more difficult than the cones he practiced with, but the general idea was the same.

Two motorcycles came out of a side street in front of him. Dropping their speed, they tried to slow him, but he just threw his brights on for a moment before cutting a hard right and taking them down another street.

Chancing a momentary glance from the chase, Zuko let his gold eyes take in the sight in his passenger seat. Aang scrambled to keep hold wherever he could. Eyebrows drawn together, he watched out the window. There was no time for Zuko to spare thinking about just what thoughts were passing through his mind, but if he had to guess, it was probably concern about the potential loss of life. Not just theirs, but anyone else that might get caught up in their reckless chase. Knowing Aang though, he was probably also worried about the people chasing them. He'd blame it on adrenaline, but he took a quick second look. Even in his worried state, Aang looked great and all the hesitating he'd been doing seemed foolish. Not chancing a third, he stared out at the road.

"I'm kissing you when we get through this," Zuko said taking another sharp turn.

"Zuko, I don't think now is the best time to think about that," Aang said as he held on while they slid into the next turn.

"I'm alive, you're alive. What better time could there be?"

"Just focus on keep us that way!"

A handful of streets later, Zuko lost sight of them. Looking in all the mirrors, he didn't seem any of them. Something didn't seem right though. Even with the looming police station near, something wasn't right. With the kind of numbers the bikers had, they could keep going, all the way up to the station.

The thing about trying to take someones life, you only needed to get lucky once for it to happen.

They hadn't given up. Falling back and regrouping for what was to come seemed far more likely. They were walking into a trap. Whoever was after them had tried food, when that didn't work, they took out the house. A contingency plan had been waiting. If they had made this plan with Zuko in mind, there was something else waiting for them.

"Get down," Zuko yelled.

Aang didn't ask questions, just did as told. Folding nearly double in the seat, he dropped down. Vanishing from sight made ruined someones plan.

Glass broke from the passenger window. Aang squirmed trying to plaster himself as low as he could. They had a sniper. Someone was taking shots.

He was about to throw the car in reverse when he caught sight of the road behind them. Motorcycles were blocking the path. Regrouping just like he suspected they had. Sometimes he really hated being right. Though from the light further down the street, half of them were closing in from the front. Trapped between the both of them with a sniper taking shot to pick them off.

As much as he hated the idea of bullet holes in his car, what he was about to do was far worse. Shoving down on the gas, he jumped the curb. The snipers shots already had people scattering thankfully away from him.

A Ferrari was not a car meant for mountain climbing. Even taking the thing off roading was pushing it. Climbing police steps was hell on the suspension and he could hear the bottom of his car being torn up. The undercarriage was going to need some serious work, but he got Aang's side of the car as close to the station door as he could.

Police flooded out of the building in full gear, guns drawn and sweeping down the steps and into the street. Hakoda pulled open Aang's door and slipped a Kevlar vest on him, before running him into the building. Bato was sliding one over him when he let out a pained scream.

He was swarmed by officers, being pulled away inside as they dragged Bato in beside him. Rushing through all of them, Hakoda checked on his partner to find a bullet wound. It had caught him in the thigh, his own best blocking any chest shots. The shot had gone completely through and he was losing a lot of blood. Zuko pulled off his vest and followed that after with his suit jacket and started first aid.

"I want that sniper gone! Do you hear me?!" Hakoda ordered to the officers that were standing around.

"Yes, Sir!" They yelled, scattering.

"You're going to scare the rookies," Bato tried to joke, attempting to calm Hakoda down. Trying for a more direct approach, he said, "I'm not going to die from getting shot in the ass."

"If you die from trying to help me, I'll kill you myself," Zuko threatened.

Zuko did all that he could to stop the bleeding. If it had been lower, he would have been able to tie off the area and lessen the flow further. In between wrapping strips around his leg, he wiped sweat from his forehead on the back of his hand. The strips he had torn up were already soaked through and covering his hands. His white button down shirt was stained red. Bato cringed as he applied more pressure.

Grabbing the vest, Bato shoved it back at Zuko. Grudgingly, Zuko put it back on. It hid the worst of the stains on the front of his shirt that Aang kept worriedly glance at. He had Bato's blood on his hands, the least he could do was wear the vest he'd gotten shot over getting to Zuko.

"Bring them over this way," Aang called, directing them to bring over other wounded officers.

While he'd been working on Bato, Aang had started working through the confusion in the station with Hakoda. At all times, he didn't stray from sight. There was no telling if it was to keep himself in view of Zuko or if Aang simply didn't want to lose sight of him either.

Windows around the station shattered in a hail of bullets. Blinds were ripped apart. Officers turned desks over forming a defensive wall against the onslaught. Hakoda turned the desk over in front of them. Both he and Zuko looked over Bato, making sure he hadn't got any new injuries. Aang took cover beside them.

"Damn it! Zuko, who did you piss off this time?!" Hakoda yelled.

"Why is this my fault?" Zuko yelled back.

"Because they are trying to kill you!"

Zuko wanted to argue that it might not be him, but one look at Aang and he closed his mouth. There was no doubt in his mind that Aang hadn't already questioned if he was the target. He didn't need to have Aang blaming himself for everything that was happening. With the way things were going, he needed Aang to stay focused.

A grim faced officer ran over and said something to Hakoda that he couldn't make out. Hakoda yelled for them to wait and took off a few desks away. Whatever conversation they seemed to be having, Hakoda was liking it less and less. He shook his head repeatedly, before he ordered the other officer away. Keeping low he made his way back.

"Bato, I'll be right back," Hakoda yelled to him.

"Do what you need to," Bato assured.

"You two, follow me," Hakoda ordered.

Following Hakoda's example, he stayed low and made sure Aang was between them. They crept out of the room and deeper into the building, past processing and interrogation rooms and kept going.

It was strange how normal the rest of the building seemed. The deeper they went, the harder it was to believe the front had turned into a war zone. People were rushing in every direction, but other than that, it seemed like nothing was going on. Running through the building, they headed for the back.

"What happened?" Hakoda asked not slowing down.

"Food poisoning, house blown up, motorcycle and car chase, and snipers. Lots of snipers apparently," Zuko laid out.

"As the police, it's our job to take you in, to make sure you're safe and sort this out, but you're not safe here. We have reason to believe some of the officers are working with your attackers. We've got to get you out of here," Hakoda explained.

Heading into a room, Hakoda pulled out his keys and opened a locked door and a cage door behind that. The room was filled with marked boxes. Going over to one, he pulled out an envelope and leafed through it. Satisfied, he led the way back out and locked the doors behind him. Making it to an elevator, he used another key to reach a parking garage that was underground.

From the envelope he pulled a key and remote starter. He pressed it as they rushed past the cars looking for the right one. An unmarked white sedan blinked its lights and started up. With another click he unlocked the doors.

"Even without the idea that there are dirty cops, Internal Affairs is going to be all over this place. That is where you guys are supposed to start and then get a hand over to the marshals who would put you in protective custody," Hakoda said.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't what you have planned?" Zuko asked.

"It isn't. We've been receiving tips from an unknown source that something like this was going to happen. We were also told by the same whistle blower that corruption has sunk into the chain of command. Give me your cell phone. Don't use your cards. Keep a low profile. Don't trust any line as secure. Until I know how deep into the system, I have to assume they are monitoring you. The less I know right now, the safe you are."

There was more he wanted to say. His eyes flickered to Aang anxiously and back to Zuko. Whatever he suspected, he didn't want to say as much in front of Aang. As much as he wanted to insist on getting the information, time was precious.

Giving up his phone, he also handed over his credit cards just to keep himself from using them. Aang handed over his as well. Hakoda forced the envelope he pulled the key out of into Zuko's hand and held it there.

"If you need to get a message to me, call Sokka," Hakoda said, before letting go.

"You're not coming with us?" Aang asked, confused.

"I can't leave the station. The tunnel out of here shouldn't be watched. Disappear for a time. Take care of each other and by the time you get back, we'll have this sorted out," Hakoda answered.

Zuko got in the drivers door. Reluctantly, Aang climbed into the passenger seat. Not watching them off, Hakoda was already sprinting back to the elevator. Pulling out of the spot, Zuko drove out of the garage and down the tunnel that would lead them beyond the chaotic war above.

Half way through, Zuko stopped the car and got out. Running around to the passenger side, he pulled Aang out and into his arms. Kevlar vests made hugging a bit more difficult then he liked, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. There was a slight tremble running through Aang. Zuko squeezed tighter. They had to keep going, but Aang needed a bit of comfort.

"Between the both of us, we got this," Zuko assured.

"They are all getting pulled into this. People were shot. Bato was shot. You're covered in blood," Aang said clinging to him.

Zuko cringed and realized he probably should have cleaned himself up before this.

"Sorry, I didn't think-"

"No, I'm glad you did."

Letting go, Zuko looked Aang over. He seemed shaken up, but it wasn't like he didn't have a reason to be. Despite everything, he didn't look like he was going to break down and he didn't seem ready to cry or scream, which most of Zuko's clients usually dissolved into. Aang was frightened, but he wasn't the type to take being pushed. The look in his eyes said clearly, he wasn't planning to just take everything that had happened without putting up a fight of his own.

Whoever these people were, they had no idea who they were messing with...

* * *

F/N: My new year got started with the flu and I was pretty out of it. Been sitting on this chapter for a bit hoping to get a Beta running for it, but I feel like I'm holding out on you guys if I keep waiting.


End file.
